Time Changes Everything
by PandoraNaflink
Summary: The Doctor meets an old friend, but time has really changed the once innocent child he's missed for so long. And what of the Planet that she ushers them to? What darkness is the town hiding and what secrets are hidden within their forests? -Doctor Who-


**_Helloooo! Yes, this is the sequel to my story 'Lost Cause' :) I really hope you enjoy it. I decided to write this after 'Let's Kill Hitler' I'm not sure where it's set yet... it depends how I feel after I watch this Saturday's Episode, but obviously it's set after 'A Good Man Goes to War'. Teehee. Anyway, R&R Makes my day and will make me write faster so please do so! Critisism is fine! Let's begin, I'll start up the TARDIS._  
><strong>

_Prologue_

Feet pierced the ground with such force; small thin hands swept back sweaty blonde locks as the teen gasped for breath. Fingernails grabbed tediously into the bark of the tree as she hugged the trunk for support.

She slid down the bumpy skin of the looming oak, her chest rising and falling so hard she was sure she would choke. A million questions burned through her mind; but one shone brighter than all the others, one _screamed _into the back of her mind, forcing itself to be known.

"What, what, _what?_" she hissed to herself, well manicured fingers slapping her forehead giddily.

Her slightly pointed ears pricked lightly as a small crack rang from further in the forest. Her pursuer was gaining on her. Her thin cracked lips thinned around her sharpened fangs, a small primal hiss letting itself known as her muscles tightened into place.

That was when the question dawned on her, so bright... so _pure._

_Why am I running?_

"Oh!" her hands clasped together in a loud clap as her laughter sounded through the forest, small birds fleeing from their homes in the treetops. "Why should I?"

At that moment a large roar rang through the leaves as four menacing fingers swept around a trunk. "Lepodarmous, the cat family. So territorial aren't we?" she grinned, her oceanic eyes glimmering in the light of the two setting suns. "You should be intelligent enough to know where this is headed."

The large leopard-humanoid alien rose onto two feet, his squared leather nose rippling as he took in her scent, "why aren't you running little girl?" his voice boomed into her ears, forcing her to cover them with delicate fingers.

"Jeez, speak a little quieter would you?" she sneered before brushing herself down and winking at her new friend, "maybe you should sniff me again before you take a bite out of me?"

"Noctrine, you would not fight me, your poisonous fangs do not work within my blood." The creature scoffed, a primal growl reaching through his oesophagus.

"Not exactly," she had begun to rock on her heels, picking at her black leather jacket as she sniffed the air nonchalantly. "Take a deeper sniff," she leant in slightly, so cl****ose she could smell the creature's putrid breath, "I dare you."

The creature grinned, his rows of blood smeared teeth glowing mockingly as he took in her scent once more.

That was when his feline eyes seemed to rip wide open, taking instant offence. "Time Lord." The word was stated emotionlessly, though she could hear his fear as clear as day.

"Not the nice one either, y'see the _Doctor _would take pity on you... the _Doctor _may have even attempted to help you... but I'm _not _the Doctor. So I am gonna give you one word of advice."

The feline was already beginning to step back, his claws raised. He had heard of the fierce Time War, he had heard of the Doctor, the warrior and how he was _supposedly _the last one in existence. But this _child... _She stank of superiority, of darkness... of _power. _

Her ebony coated finger nails stroked the fur of the Lepodarmous' arm. Her crystal eyes shimmering as he watched in unbearable fear as the child's eyes changed before his gaze. Changed to the emerald green of a feline, her pupils shaping before his very eyes. Her smile was dangerous, and as her mouth reached his furry ear, he could already feel his legs betray him.

"_Run._"

She grinned darkly, watching the leopard skid on his hind legs, turning and ducking beneath the shrouds of the leaves. Her laugh was high and beautiful as she swung her body around in circles.

"Oh Allie you're getting better at this every day!" Allie Parks applauded herself as she danced through the trees. Nothing to do, nowhere to see.

Her eyes narrowed as she dashed further into the greenery, "let's find an adventure."

**_Taaa-daaa! I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter, I'm working on A LOT of different things, but I'll try to make this my top priority at least until I start school again... Ugh hello Sixth Form and a Hell of A-Levels to desperately try to pass, man I wish I could escape into a TARDIS myself... heh.. who doesn't? Anyways thanks for reading! :) Fish custard for all! x_**


End file.
